Various methodology and techniques are available for the production of ammonia which is useful in various agricultural and other manufacturing processes. Those skilled in the art have long recognized that the synthesis of anhydrous ammonia, as well as the extraction of hydrogen from water for various end uses is not very attractive from an economic standpoint because of process inefficiencies. Additionally, readily identified hazards exist relative to the shipment and handling of anhydrous ammonia which is delivered to various end users across the nation. A new method for forming ammonia and the production of hydrogen from that same ammonia in an efficient safe and cost effective fashion is the subject matter of the present application.